Spicy Judy Day?
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A story I got on my mind for both V-Day and a Spicy Nick Day. With a twist


The day was here. The day that many mammals spend their time with their mates and have a romantic evening from day to night. Valentine's Day. It was always deemed as the most romantic day of every year. It was full of nothing but love, candies, and the sweetest of chocolates on that special day. Roses and Valentine's Day deals was scattered all over Zootopia. Of course there would be the usual sale of very lovely dresses and outfits. Especially lingerie and it's lushes delightful clothing. This was the items that was bought by a certain fox. A cop fox who had his special day on that romantic day. Nick Wilde.

Nick went to the pink apartment to which his cop partner and his wonderful girlfriend Judy Hopps lived. Every month on every year he always had his day and called it Spicy Nick Day just to tease and torture her. It was created by the obsessed fans of Nick and how they just was jealous of him dating that bunny cop and how hot this fox is. He learned about this holiday as he went to the internet and saw that on his Birthday and every 14th day of the month they will celebrate him and his spice. This made the fox grin and start the day every time it came. His birthdays, his work, even his break on no matter what he still will always do it just to spite the very easily blushing teasable bunny. Today was his first time doing his day on V-Day and as he walked in and went to her room he was just putting on his spicy outfit he got.

As he went to her door he had on his "Too Spicy" pink lingerie leggings and was in a very hot red lingerie tank top. He was ready to ruin his rabbits day and he was going to love it. He slowly twisted the door knob and opened it with ease to stick his head in the room. No sound and no one in sight. This was odd for Nick but he then had his devilish brain do the talking for him. "Maybe I could just wait inside and then jump at her with my spice self." He said to himself with a wicked grin on his face. He opened the door and walked in like he owned the place. He went into his girlfriend's apartment room and was thinking to himself where to hide.

The bathroom? It sounds crazy but it might work if it was a horror movie cliche. The bed sounds good but again it was done to death Nick thought. The kitchen? It is just a corner scare but it worked for a lot of cheap horror movies. His mind was still set on trapping her and making her surrender again to his spiciness. As his mind looked around for the great plan of his he heard the door slam shut and a clank in a matter of seconds. He looked in quick panic to see who could it be. His eyes widened and his world was now in disbelief.

There was Judy looking at him. Judy had her purple eyes staring at him but that wasn't what got Nick's attention. The eyes of his was looking right at her outfit. Her ZPD workout shirt and having on long thigh purple and gray stockings with her wearing orange panties with a big carrot on the back of it. Nick was worried as she made a smirk at him. A very evil looking smirk. The smirk he would always make at her if he was planning something. "Well hello there slick Nick." She said with a tone of wickedness and yet softly.

He gulped and his fur was starting to stick up in fear. "C-Carrots what you doing?" He spoke to her as she slowly walked to him like a predator towards her prey. "Oh I wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day with you. A very special one." She had the same tone to her and it was creeping Nick out. Nick backed up to the window and then quickly tried to open the window to escape. The window wouldn't open and he heard her giggle at his attempt with him looking back and her waving a bottle of glue.

"Nice try Nick but I got the window glued shut." She was psychotic and just pure evil in Nick's mind. "Judy wait you don't got to do this to me. I'll go right now!" He ran past her as his arms reached out to the door and his hands gripped on the door knob and twisted it. It wouldn't twist and it was locked. He forgot so quick and yet he acts like the smart one in the ZPD. His fingers grabbed the little lock but it was too late as he was pulled and fell on his stomach on the floor. He looked back in horror as Judy had his big fluffy fox tail with her snuggling it.

"Oh Nick. You just love to run don't you? Well you forgot us bunnies are fast." She petted his tail with him shaking in fear "Judy I'm sorry! Look I'll stop doing this to you! Please spare me and let me live!" He was trying so hard to reach for that doorknob but the same giggle made him try more to get out. To escape the hot evil bun. "Silly Nicky. I never want you to stop. I do love Spicy Nick Day." He stopped and looked as she said that. "Wait really?" He was confused but she nodded at his question. "Well I always did love your outfits. How adorable you can be. Your slickness is very high but I love it. A lot." It was now Nick's turn to blush and looked shocked at his bun. His hot scary smart bun.

He had no words. He just felt speechless and scared to say anything. It was then again her smile came back. Her devilish smile. "By the way, us bunnies are not only good with running. We also are good at multiplying." She sounded seductive at that last word with Nick gulping and clawing at the door. "No Judy please! Give me mercy! I will be good!" His pleads were nothing as he was being dragged by the strong rabbit who was leading him to her bed. His deathbed. He was in the room of spicy hell but it wasn't his anymore. It was Judy's. It was now Spicy Judy Day.

(EPILOGUE/Bonus Story. Which isn't important but its incase you want to read more.)

The blue writer hoodie wearing rabbit was showing his story of Spicy Nick Day to the fox and bunny mixed hybrid who created that special day. She rubbed her chin and looked at it with odd look. "I don't know. I mean I love the story but the twist is just. It feels off." She shrugged with the blue spaz rabbit putting down the laptop of his with care like a child to him. "Well we could spice her up." He said standing next to her as they look at the words on the laptop. "Well I guess. How though?" She stated with now the both of them thinking of ideas. Ways to make this story happen become better. That's when it happened.

The whole idea and thought of their innocent minds was slowly being flooded with evil. The spicy sins was creeping up to them and filling them with the thought of evil. They slowly had the grin of terror as they both had the same idea. The same plan that would cause worlds to burn. Buildings turned to ashes. The universe in nothing but a black hole of fire. They said in union the cursed sinful word. "EXTRA THICC" said the sinful duo as they now had made Spicy Judy become more better. Sinfully better.


End file.
